


Just a Sliver

by Enigmaticrose4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enigmaticrose4/pseuds/Enigmaticrose4
Summary: Sometimes all you need is a sliver. A collection of Dramione drabbles.





	1. Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A Classy Pub, Black Lacy Knickers, A Love Bite, "Come on, You know you want to Granger."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A Classy Pub, Black Lacy Knickers, A Love Bite, "Come on, You know you want to Granger."  
> Word Count: 715

The wood of the bar gleamed. Polished to such a high sheen that Hermione could see her reflection, even in the dim light. Funny how she'd never noticed that before. But then, she'd only ever been here with Malfoy before and it wasn't like he left her with much time to examine the decor. No, he was much more interesting than the pub's atmosphere. Even if it did feature a live piano player and more rich leather than a herd of cows.

She didn't even know why she'd come here without him. Maybe she was just a glutton for punishment.

"What in the…"

Hermione looked up from the bar at the bartender's words, one hand clenching her drink even as the other slipped down to grasp her wand. But the bartender didn't look afraid, he was simply staring across the pub, his eyes wide in disbelief.

Even when depressed her natural curiosity had her turning on her well polished barstool; looking across the opulent room for whatever had drawn everyone's attention. Instantly she found it impossible to breathe. Her heart growing lighter than it had felt in days.

Had he really…?

No, he couldn't have.

She couldn't forget his declarations. He wouldn't do this. He'd made that quite clear.

_"What, Granger? You think this can be anything more than it is now?" Malfoy sneered. "Like you really care anything for a washed up Death Eater!"_

_"Of course I care! I love you! I'd do anything for you! Hell! I'd walk through Diagon Alley in just my knickers for you! You idiotic berk!"_

_He scoffed, "You'd walk in just these?" His fingers curled around the top of her black lacy knickers. "Right." He tugged her to him, nibbling at her neck, making her gasp when he bit down, leaving another mark on her body. Just one more physical reminder of all the marks he'd already left on her soul. "That will be the day. Just lay off. I came here to shag."_

_She mustered her strength and shoved away from him. Biting back the tears that came she shouted, "No! Now get out! I — I won't do this anymore!"_

_He stared at her in shock for a moment. Suddenly realizing she was serious. "Gran —"_

_"NO! Out!" She screamed, pointing at the door._

_"Fine!" He bit out, grabbing his robes off the floor. When he collected his wand he gave it a swish. "But I'll take those. Can't have you doing anything stupid, can I?"_

_She was thrown backwards onto the bed as her knickers raced off her hips and flew across the room into his hand. He smirked and stuffed them in his pocket before striding out of the hotel room, slamming the door behind him._

Still, it was impossible to deny what her eyes could see.

His glittering eyes met hers and she could only stare back, heat rushing to her face as he swaggered over to her. All eyes in the pub followed his every movement. No one could draw their gaze away from the pureblood's figure.

No one but Draco Malfoy could walk with such confidence when dressed in nothing but a pair of lacy black knickers.

Upon reaching her he reached out, his long fingers curling around the back of her neck and slowly pulling her forwards. She didn't resist. She couldn't resist. She'd never been able to resist anything when it came to Draco.

That was part of the problem.

His lips met hers, his teeth nibbling at her lower lip, making her gasp. She reached out to grab him, her hands landing on smooth, warm skin.

He teased her with his tongue, taunting her, making her forget where they were.

When he pulled away she moaned in dismay. Her heart lurched when he smiled at that.

"I do love you. It's just hard. Please,will you forgive me for being so terrible?"

She could only stare at him, her heart pounding in her chest. Hope began to spring up inside of her.

"Forgive you?"

"Come on. You know you want to, Granger. I really do love you."

Tears pricked her eyes even as a grin split her face. She threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into another kiss, not even noticing as he apparated them away.


	2. A New Challange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Muggle AU, Elevator Ride, Corporate World, "Remind me to fire my secretary."  
> Word Count: 399

The elevator doors slid open and Draco had to refrain from leering. It had been a long time since he'd seen anyone with legs like that in Highwater Tower. When she stepped in she immediately turned around, pushed the button for the thirty-seventh floor and promptly began flipping through the leather binder in her hands.

The only other person in the elevator was a middle-aged man from accounting who was too busy looking at his phone to pay attention to the glorious sight being offered.

Draco didn't think he'd ever seen such a tight ass outside of the gym. His pants were becoming decidedly tighter the more he stared. Taking a breath he forced his eyes up. He had an important meeting in about ten minutes and could not afford to let himself be distracted.

Unfortunately, or perhaps fortunately, the rest of the woman's form did nothing to calm him down. She was impeccable.

The elevator dinged and opened on the thirty-seventh floor. As the woman left he caught sight of a name engraved on the brass clasp she snapped closed on the leather binder.

Hermione Granger.

He had his phone out before the door closed. A quick search through the employees of Highwater, Inc gave him his answer.

Hermione Granger

Human Resources - Hiring

A few minutes later he entered the meeting room on the forty-second floor. Blaise was already waiting, but no one else was there yet.

"You look like the cat that ate the canary," his best friend and business partner commented.

Draco smirked, "Remind me to fire my secretary."

Blaise raised an eyebrow, "Oh? What's that idiot done now?"

"Nothing. I just have a strong desire to speak with H.R."

His friend snorted, "Finally noticed the new girl in charge of hiring? She's got a lovely ass and legs that go on forever. But don't waste your time."

"Why not? No woman has ever been able to resist Draco Malfoy." He took a seat at the conference table beside Blaise and began pulling out the documents he needed for the meeting.

"This girl isn't like most. Just wait."

These words only encouraged Draco. It'd been so long since he'd had a good challenge. Even work had been growing boring lately. He already knew how this meeting would turn out. Maybe romancing a hard to catch woman was just what he needed. "We'll see, Blaise. We'll see."


	3. Soft and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fluff Drabble, Picnic, Sunshine, 'When I was young and wishing for love. I never imagined it would be you, but I'm glad it was.'
> 
> Word Count: 260

A soft breeze swept through his hair, making it shimmer and shine in the golden sunshine. She could no more stop her fingers from touching him than she could halt her lungs from breathing.

He moaned lightly in his sleep as her fingers moved through his soft hair. She sat there, nothing but pure happiness in her heart as he snoozed, his head in her lap.

Slowly she leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. He smiled in his sleep and tears burned her eyes.

What right did she have to feel so happy?

She moved to sit up, but was stopped by the strong hold of his hand in her hair. Her eyes locked with his soft grey ones and she smiled; not resisting at all as he pulled her back down. His lips met her as a butterfly meets a flower.

Soft and sweet.

When he released her he whispered, "Hermione, do you want to know a secret?"

She kissed him again, "Yes."

"When I was young and wishing for love. I never imagined it would be you, but I'm glad it was."

"I'm glad, too."

His lips curved up, softening his angular features. "Really?"

"Yes."

"Good."

The next thing she knew she was falling forwards, rolling with him across the blanket, coming to a stop mere inches from their picnic basket.

He loomed over her, smiling, and she smiled back, her tears long forgotten. Why should she cry? The war was over. She had Draco and he had her.

What more could they want?


End file.
